Twilight Sparkle (Minecraft Dimensions)
Twilight Sparkle is the main character in My Little Pony Equestria Girls series and one of the main protagonists in the Minecraft Dimensions series. History My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight is first mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the film when she brings up the notion of pony Twilight having a "twin sister who lives in the city." My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle appears after the ending credits, piecing together strange events occurring at Canterlot High School and talking to her dog Spike. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the third Equestria Girls film, Twilight's human counterpart is revealed to be attending Crystal Prep Academy and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival team, the Shadowbolts. This version of Twilight is portrayed as being rather awkward and curious and treated as an outcast by many of her classmates. Throughout the film, Twilight attempts to track and measure strange energy readings at Canterlot High, recording all of her findings on a tack board in a secret room at Crystal Prep. She gathers this research in hopes of being accepted into an independent study program, and she only competes with the Shadowbolts to conduct further observations on the weird energy. Twilight carries a pendant-shaped device intended to detect the strange readings. However, it also drains magic away, causing each of Sunset Shimmer's friends to lose their ability to pony up. In addition, it causes dimensional rifts to appear throughout the Games. When Principal Cinch discovers this, she pressures Twilight to release the magic from her device to win the Games for Crystal Prep. Once she does, the magic engulfs her, and she transforms into a monstrous creature obsessed with magic. After her transformation, Twilight uses her powers to open additional rifts to Equestria. Using Twilight's device, Sunset channels the released magic to transform herself. Following an explosive battle, Sunset offers Twilight her hand in friendship, and Twilight accepts. Twilight apologizes for all the trouble she caused, and Sunset and her friends forgive her. Later, Twilight decides to forego her independent study application and transfer to Canterlot High to learn about the magic of friendship. At the end, Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria appears out of the portal, stunned to see her human friends joined by a girl who looks like her. Human Twilight only nervously waves "hello" to her pony counterpart. In the film's alternate ending, Twilight stays at Crystal Prep, and she and Spike are on much friendlier terms with the Shadowbolts. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Twilight appears as the primary central character of the fourth Equestria Girls film. Suffering from anxieties and recurring nightmares, she fears her evil Midnight Sparkle alter ego will one day return and take over her body, her friends serve as steady moral support. In Legend of Everfree, Twilight goes with her Canterlot High friends to Camp Everfree, where she is paired up with Sunset Shimmer in the Sapphire Tent and develops a crush on camp co-director Timber Spruce. While at the camp, Twilight's magic undergoes a transformation, and develops the ability to levitate and telekinetically move objects. Throughout the film, Twilight struggles to confront the dark magic inside her, and she believes she is responsible for several magic disturbances around camp. However, these are later revealed to be Timber's sister Gloriosa Daisy's doing. With the help of her friends, Twilight overcomes her fears and proves to be the key in defeating Gloriosa. She also helps organize the fundraiser to save Camp Everfree from closing and becomes considerably close to Timber Spruce, accepting a date from him in the end. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are members of the Canterlot High Yearbook club. Along with the rest of the school, her good memories of Sunset Shimmer are erased by Wallflower Blush using the Memory Stone. Consequently, her only remaining memory of Sunset is when she yelled at her during the Friendship Games. Her regard for Sunset gets worse when Sunset accidentally destroys the selfie drone she built and she and her friends accordingly act with hostility towards Sunset for much of the special while enjoying their friendships with each other. After seeing Sunset jump in front of a blast from the Memory Stone intended to erase their memories of high school, she and her friends use their geode powers to destroy the Memory Stone and restore the school’s memories. They later win the "Best Friends" yearbook superlative. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Twilight and her friends go to the Equestria Land theme park, where Rarity gets a job as the fashion designer for Vignette Valencia's grand opening light parade, and her and her friends' band get booked as the parade's headlining act. While exploring the park, Twilight and Sunset play Flim and Flam's rigged ring toss game. As with most of her other friends, Twilight gets transported into an empty white room at the park by Vignette's enchanted smartphone, but Applejack and Rarity help them escape. Twilight and her friends eventually defeat Vignette by destroying her phone, and they take their place as the parade's headliner. Ultra Super Hero Taisen Minecraft Dimensions Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Twilight organizes a cruise trip for herself and her friends to celebrate spring break, but the trip is soured by Rainbow Dash's obsession with fighting Equestrian magic. When Twilight, Sunset, and Rainbow discover a second portal to Equestria on an island in the middle of the ocean, she goes through, transforms into a glasses-wearing unicorn, and meets her Equestrian princess counterpart again. The three borrow the Staff of Sacanas from the princess and use it to dispel a magical thunderstorm born from the Storm King's magic. Twilight acknowledges her and her friends' new roles as superheroes, and they use their powers to save the ship's passengers when it starts to sink. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Super Smash Strongest Battle Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Unified Heroes saw Sora, Riku and the others returned from rescuing Kairi. King Mickey told them that the Arch-Illager captured Herobrine, much to their darkest moment and making Mordecai and Rigby to find new members to join Hero Squad. Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Other appearances Dance Magic In the half-hour special Dance Magic, Twilight helps her friends raise money to renovate Camp Everfree. When Rarity's idea for a music video is copied by the Shadowbolts, Twilight helps Rarity sneak into Crystal Prep Academy to directly confront them. She also takes part in the Dance Magic music video near the end of the special. Movie Magic In the half-hour special Movie Magic, Twilight accompanies her friends to the set of the Daring Do movie, expressing an interest in seeing the detailed movie props made by A. K. Yearling. She is also briefly mistaken for an actress in the Power Ponies movie, cast as the Masked Matter-Horn. In the end, Twilight plays a central detective-like role in exposing Juniper Montage's thievery and deception, and she is cast as an extra in the Daring Do film. Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Twilight becomes trapped with her friends in limbo when Juniper Montage acquires a hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. When Starlight Glimmer succeeds in convincing Juniper to let them out, Twilight and the rest of her friends forgive and accept Juniper as a new friend. Twilight, as well as Sunset and Starlight, is especially forgiving of Juniper, having previously been corrupted by magic in Friendship Games. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In the music video Mad Twience, Twilight portrays a mad scientist building an android mate for Spike. She is also a primary focus in Monday Blues, where she and Sunset Shimmer try to get to school through the pouring rain. In Epic Fails, she recalls her most embarrassing moment of performing a chemistry experiment that explodes in her face. In Good Vibes, she works at an electronics store and uses her powers to fix DJ Pon-3's turntable after Bulk Biceps helps her with a heavy load of boxes. She has supporting or minor roles in Pet Project, Subs Rock, Leaping Off the Page, and Get the Show on the Road. In The Canterlot Movie Club, she appears on the poster of the Daring Do movie. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Better Together (season 1) She is a main focus helping her friends study for their final exams in The Finals Countdown, going on a date with Timber Spruce in Star Crossed, looking after Principal Celestia's garden in My Little Shop of Horrors, and dreading leaving school in The Last Day of School. In Queen of Clubs, Twilight appears in the CHS chemistry, wig, and robotics clubs. She is also a main focus in the beach shorts X Marks the Spot, Unsolved Selfie Mysteries, The Salty Sails, and Friendship Math, and has supporting or minor roles in School of Rock, A Fine Line, Overpowered, Road Trippin, Super Squad Goals, Outtakes, Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic, Five to Nine, and So Much More to Me. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Better Together (season 2) She briefly appears in Reboxing with Spike!, outraged that Spike used her credit card to buy some very expensive pet products. In Street Magic with Trixie!, she secretly helps Trixie with her show by levitating all of her magic supplies to impress the audience. She is a main focus in Twilight Under the Stars, in which she attends the Canterlot Celestial Society Members' Social where Timber Spruce and Pinkie Pie help her talk to her favorite scientist, Rosette Nebula. She makes supporting or minor appearances in Schedule Swap, Five Stars, FOMO, I'm on a Yacht, Run to Break Free, Festival Filters, and Festival Looks. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Ending (season 1) In the Choose Your Own Ending shorts, Twilight is cast as Selfie Soot's mother in the school play. She is the main focus of Text Support and Stressed in Show, and she is one of three possible endings in Best Trends Forever, All the World's Off Stage, and Opening Night. She also makes minor appearances in Fluttershy's Butterflies, Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot, and Happily Ever After Party. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Ending (season 2) In the second season, Twilight is a main focus in The Road Less Scheduled, where she follows a friend's agenda at the Starswirled Music Festival after her own gets destroyed. She is a possible ending in Inclement Leather and makes supporting appearances in Wake-Up! and Lost and Pound. She is also mentioned in Sock It to Me. Personality Appearance Forms Arsenal Relationships Family * Shining Armor = Older Brother * Nightlight = Father * Twilight Velvet = Mother * Spike = Pet Dog/Friend Friends * Princess Twilight Sparkle = Friend * Sunset Shimmer = Friend * Fluttershy = Friend * Rainbow Dash = Friend * Applejack = Friend * Rarity = Friend * Pinkie Pie = Friend * Trixie Lulamoon = Friend * Dazzlings ** Adagio Dazzle = Former Enemy/Friend ** Aria Blaze = Former Enemy/Friend ** Sonata Dusk = Former Enemy/Friend * Shadowbolt Five ** Sour Sweet = Friend ** Indigo Zap = Friend ** Sunny Flare = Friend ** Lemon Zest = Friend ** Sugarcoat = Friend * Timber Spruce = Love Interest * Gloriosa Daisy = Former Enemy/Friend * Juniper Montage = Former Enemy/Friend * Wallflower Blush = Former Enemy/Friend * Vignette Valencia = Former Enemy/Friend * PostCrush ** Kiwi Lollipop = Friend ** Supernova Zap = Friend * Ninja Turtles (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Leonardo ** Raphael ** Donatello ** Michelangelo ** Venus De Milo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Karai * Shinigami * Fugitoid * Bebop * Rocksteady * Mighty Mutanimals ** Slash ** Pigeon Pete ** Professor Rockwell ** Leatherhead ** Mondo Gecko ** Spider Bytez ** Muckman * Kang the Conqueror = Former Enemy/Friend Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Crossover Characters Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Category:Female Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Kamen Riders